


Torch Hug

by Naomida



Series: The Torch Club [2]
Category: Fantastic Four, Invaders (Marvel)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 16:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8109637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naomida/pseuds/Naomida
Summary: “Are you going to kick ass?” he asked.“So many.”





	

To be extremely honest, the last thing Johnny had been expecting that morning when he woke up was to find Jim Hammond, also known as The Original Human Torch and the guy who had actually Killed Hitler (with capital letter on killed, because _come on_ ) standing stiffly next to the couch while Peter was politely asking him if he wanted anything to drink and making that face that meant he was internally freaking out a little bit.

Johnny laughed, obviously, making the two other men sharply turn to look at him, and the relief on both of their face made the whole situation even more hilarious to his poor, still half-asleep, brain.

“Johnny,” sighed Peter, his face relaxing a little.

“Sorry to come unannounced,” said Jim with a small smile, looking down at the gray box he was holding in his left hand.

“Dude,” replied Johnny, to the room at large, before he was joining them and sitting down on the couch, “Jim, how are you? Peter, stop freaking out please.”

Jim raised an amused eyebrow while Peter blushed bright red, stuttered over a “I need to go, it was nice seeing you, Johnny go to hell” and slipped out of the room before his sentence was totally over.

“He seems nice,” commented Jim in the silence left, sitting down next to Johnny and putting his box down on the coffee-table in front of them.

The box rattle a little, and Johnny knew that it was going to be one of _these_ days.

“Please, tell me you didn't adopt another mutant animal and need someone to shelter it for you, because I swear, even Reed wasn't allowed to pull that on me.”

“It's Niels,” sighed Jim.

Narrowing his eyes, Johnny peeked through one of the numerous holes all over the box and realized that, indeed, Jim's cat was taking a nap in there.

“ _Oooo_ kay. Why did you bring your cat to my place?”

Clenching his jaw for a second, Jim's fingers flexed on his knees as he turned to completely face Johnny and look into his eyes.

“I have something to do. It's important, and I don't know how long it's going to take and well...” He shrugged. “I trust you with my cat.”

Johnny glanced back at the box, where the cat hadn't moved yet.

“Can I ask what is that thing? Because if I say yes and your cat completely destroys the building, Peter is going to blame _me_ and no one else, and I _really_ don't want his wrath on me.”

Jim gave him the ghost of a smile before he was turning to the box too and a shadow fell over his face.

His shoulders were tight, and he was sitting as stiffly as he had been standing, and for a moment Johnny had a flashback of that one time he had visited him at Camp Hammond, so long ago already. The only difference, really, was that Jim was wearing civilian clothes and Johnny wasn't wearing anything except old legging that probably had been Peter's once upon a time.

“It's about Namor.”

Johnny's throat made a weird click sound, because that was about the last thing he had been expecting to hear, and Jim's state immediately made a lot more sense.

“Are you going to kick ass?” he asked.

“ _So many_ ,” replied Jim, making Johnny chuckle.

“Well then, of course I'm gonna petsit for you. I wouldn't want to get in between you, Namor, and whoever pissed you off.”

Maybe it was his imagination, but it seemed like Jim's whole posture softened just a little at that.

“Thank you Johnny,” he said softly, before getting up.

“Hey!” called Johnny when it was clear that the other man was heading straight to the front-door, “I hope you're not counting on leaving without a very manly hug from your fellow torch,” he said when Jim turned to face him, jumping to his feet and offering him the brightest, most shit-eating grin he had in his arsenal.

Scoffing, Jim opened his arms and let Johnny squeeze him tight, because bromance wasn't dead yet, and torch hugs were the best (just ask Peter after a brutal patrol, he _moaned_ over those hugs sometimes, it was _great_.) – and truthfully, Johnny was super proud to see Jim leave with a tiny smile on his face and know that it was thanks to him.


End file.
